Anadia (Planet)
Type: Spherical earth body ; Size: B ; Day Length: 12 hours ; Year Length: 30 days ; Distance/Time To: The Sun: 50 million miles; 12 hours travel Sphere Wall: 3,150 million miles; 31.5 days travel Anadia Updates Most of what has been previously written about Anadia (in SJR2 Realmspace) is correct. It is a small planet, dominated by the equatorial deserts which compose over 70% of the planets surface. These harsh, rocky deserts are home to umber hulks, Anadjiin, Plainsjan(see Realmspace), and other monstrous, desert dwelling creatures (no Dragons have ever been reported). The deserts are devoid of signs of habitation except for a few crashed spelljammers and the remains of a Neogi Umber Hulk "farm". The poles are entirely different, here the temperature cools to tolerable (70 degrees on the average) and the terrain becomes pleasant, gently rolling hills surrounding large, fresh water lakes (the largest of these lakes approach the size of the Great Lakes in the States). The actual poles themselves are small mountains which are continually in a mist from the near constant rain over them. Rain is very rare elsewhere in the Polarates, water is distributed via a stream and river network. Wind and lightening storms are uncommon, but they do occur. The wildlife here is very terrestrial, mostly common pasture land animals. There are no native equines, but ponies and donkeys were introduced a century ago and are now widespread. The only ruminants are a type of small cow (a Brahmin bull in miniature, about 4 feet at the soldier). Anadian halflings are the dominant race at both poles. These halflings have dark, nearly black skin, dark hair, dark eyes, and lack infravision. They speak their own language "Anadian", despite previous reports "Anadian" is not related to common, but many Anadian halflings do speak common. The Anadians of the North worship the traditional halfling deities, in the south these are honored mostly in the breech. In the south halfling culture as disintegrated into a series of clan wars. These clans are fiercely loyal to their members, but unwilling to compromise with the other clans surrounding them. Outsider tends to be viewed in terms of their effect on this warfare as potential allies, mercenaries, or victims. The inter-clan warfare has begun to take a more deadly turn as various Spelljammer factions begin to meddle in the turmoil. Many Southern Polarate halflings have begun to appear on spelljamming vessels as fierce, clannish mercenaries. They seldom hire out as individuals, instead whole clans seem to emigrate into space attempting to escape the constant warfare on their home world. These tend to be the smaller clans, numbering usually from 20-200 adults warriors. Females are never permitted to fight within Southern Polarate society, they are considered too valuable as breeders. Southern Polarate halfling mercenaries use their traditional weapons; daggers and Anadian Flintlocks. They usually wear leather armor. The Northern Polarate is the south's polar opposite socially as well as geographically. Traditional, democratic halfling counties are the norm here, they exist under a central government known as the Counties of North Anadia (usually simply "North Anadia" or "Anadia". The current leader of this nation is Governor Fjord Deepskull (LG 1/2 m F0), a wise politician who as served for the past 70 years. This is quite a feat considering that he must run for reelection every five years. Fjord was instrumental in debunking the old spacer myths about Anadian "idiot" reservations for non-halflings. There few non-halflings in North Anadia because everything is built halfling size, larger races consider it uncomfortable and seldom stay long ( a few non-halfling hermits live in their own houses in the countryside-their reticence in speaking with visitors is what caused the idiot reservation rumors). North Anadia is one of those groundling nations with an active interest in spelljamming. Lacking any terrestrial neighbors (the equatorial deserts prevent direct, land contact with the southern Polarate) the nation has been free to turn their considerable resources to expansion into wildspace. This has been driven by two goals-establishing colonies (the polarates are small and the halflings will run out of room in a few generations) and defending trade. North Anadian swanships are a common sight throughout Realmspace as they journey to and fro delivering goods and collecting fees. Anadia itself has two main export items-smokepowder and crispy leaf. Anadian halflings make a smokepowder substitute from a plant native to their planet called "powderpuff", there are many large powderpuff plantations on both poles. Because the plant is poisonous until dried this naturally occurring smokepowder substance sells for only slightly less the alchemical smokepowder. It can be bulk produced, however, and provides the primary weapon for the Anadian halflings (the planet is very poor in metals). Most of the smokepowder used in Realmspace is actually made on Anadia. All attempts to transplant this plant to other planets have failed. The other export, crispy leaf, allows one to temporarily go without food when the leaves are eaten. This plant remains good indefinitely and uses up very little space. It is often purchased and stored as emergency rations aboard spelljammers (prolonged use of the plant causes malnutrition, if one eats only crispy leaf for a weak a system shock roll must be made to avoid death). The military of North Anadia is focused on two threats-monsters from the deserts and raiding spelljammers. Typical halfling warbands defend against the monsters, but every town in North Anadia is protected by several heavy ballistae with high fire arcs for use against spelljammers. In addition, the North Anadian fleet patrols space just above North Anadia, as well as scouring the space lanes for trade threats. This navy consists of 30 shrikeships and 5 swanships, they use Major helms and their ballistae often use "smokepowder bolts"(see below). These craft patrol above North Anadia, and throughout the sphere attacking pirates and Neogi. The crews should all be considered to have the Corsair kit and they are helmed by priests of Arvoreen. The navy is commanded by Admiral Merridoc (LG 1/2 m Pr9 (Arvoreen)), who often leads large patrols personally. The North Anadian fleet is detail further in Book II, under Minor Fleets. North Anadia currently has a defensive and trade alliance with the Torilian realm of Luiren. Admiral Icarus of the Imperial Elven fleet has sent envoys who are negotiating an alliance between the elves and North Anadia as well. North Anadian merchants typically use Swanships, most swanships within the sphere are in fact of North Anadian make. North Anadian merchants tend to be warriors, not rogues, and use the Merchant kit from the CSHB. Those North Anadian rogues who are merchants use this kit as well. There are several major trading companies, the Powderpuff Emporium and the Crispyleaf Coster being the two largest. Both are detailed in Book II in the section on the merchant companies of Realmspace. Anadian Weapons Anadian halflings of both poles use several unique weapons. They have a fairly advanced society, but exist on a planet with very little metal. In addition they have a natural smokepowder so weapons have evolved somewhat differently here. Daggers, spears, and slings are all common weapons on Anadia, as well as the following: Anadian Flintlock Range 5/17/20 ROF 1 Damage 1d6 (roll and additional die if a six is rolled, ad infinitum) Weapon speed 12 Size medium Type piercing Misfire on a 1 (1d3 damage) Anadian Flintlocks are typical primitive firearms, except that their barrels are hardened leather stiffened with wood. The trigger mechanism is the only metal component of the weapon. Anadian halflings also use Starwheel pistols, but their stats are the same as the metal barreled starwheels. Anadian halflings get their racial +3 when using firearms as well as for bows and slings. Smokepowder Bolt These heavy ballista bolts use a plunging head to make a spark and ignite the 20 charges of smokepowder contained within their bulbous heads. This does 10d6 points of damage to personnel, and 1-10 hull points to the ship (causes an explosion in the flow as well). These weapons are used often by the North Anadian fleet.